Sad Corruption
by darkroom
Summary: A corrupted Draco lusts for Ginny. He uses her innocent anger to manipulate her & blind her. The once fiery Ginny burns out; all because of one truly sinister and sadistic man who pushed things too far. Rating will go up! (sexcursing) Dark Fic RR
1. Default Chapter

**Sad Corruption**~ Prologue 

A (probably short) dark fic about how an already corrupted Draco uses Ginny's innocent anger to manipulate her into being someone she's not and doing things she doesn't do. The once fiery girl everyone knew had burned out, all because of one truly sinister and sadistic man who pushed things too far; to Ginny's sad corruption. 

~Ginny~

Ginny sat jaw clenched at her desk while her foot shook underneath her and she rolled her old quill in her fingers. She wasn't concentrating on her homework, but rather on the words she had been told for years that were now bubbling up to the surface. 

_You're Ron's baby sister! _*I'm sixteen*

_No, it's too dangerous. You're too young._ *I'm _six_-teen*

Ginny's thoughts turned to guys…

_You're a great girlfriend, but you're brother would kill me._

Then to Ron…

What's with you seeing all these guys? Do you know that all they want is- 

_Yes, I'm very much aware thank you. _

_Well then you know that if you keep this up they'll think you're easy? Do you want to be known as a whore?_

_I am NOT a whore Ron! Just because I have the guts to actually make a move every once in a while-_

_What does that mean?_

_Oh, like I haven't noticed that for THREE YEARS you haven't acted on any of you feelings for Hermione?_

_This has nothing to do with her!_

_Fine! Ron, this is my life! I'm not stupid enough to go sleeping with the whole male population at this school!_

_You had better not!_

_You actually think I would!?! I can't believe you Ron!_

_Well just who have you slept with? Oh Merlin, you had BETTER not slept with anyone or I'll have their throats!_

_And what if I had?_

_WHAT?_

_You heard me? What if I'm not Virgin Virginia anymore, hu? *Sigh* I've had enough of this talk…_

She was only bluffing, she was a virgin, but her brother made her so mad that now, she almost wished she wasn't just to spite him. But then that thought only led to the words she had heard from Hermione, "Wait for the right guy Gin. Trust me, it will be much more special. And you don't want to do anything you'll regret, that would be horrible! I know Ron is dense sometimes, but his intentions are good…" She had trailed off there, and Ginny was very thankful at the time. She had not been in the mood to listen to another one of Hermione's "Save myself until the day I say I do" speeches. Sure, Ginny thought that was quite the touching gesture, to give yourself, body heart and soul, to the man you'd spend the rest of your life with, but Ginny just wasn't that conventional type of girl. She didn't want to sleep with every guy in site, but she surely didn't want to wait for fate to come along with her prince charming. No, she wanted to do it when it was right, and weather that was a month from now or a year; she was not going to limit herself to her 'big day'. 

~Draco~

_One more week until Christmas._

Draco mused to himself as he sat casually in his favorite chair by the fire, (no one dared to fight him for it) absentmindedly writing a potions essay. He tried to erase the thought of the upcoming Yule Ball and focus his concentration back to his homework but it was nearly impossible. 

_The old fool. Throwing a party at a time like this,_ he laughed inwardly to himself, _At least these Mudbloods and weaklings will get one last party before their miserable live come to the gruesome end they deserve. _

A sneer formed on his angelic and pale face, and his platinum hair shimmered halo-like in the glow of the burning logs. This was quite the ironic sight to behold for Draco was as far removed from an angel as it was possible. If the angelic features displayed what was inside, he would look barely human; contorted and unrecognizable. The light of his skin and hair only covered up the dark shadow of emptiness, his hard cold heart, and his mind that was lost of all innocence long ago.  

~End~

Authors note: I know that was short, but it was only the prologue, and I wanted to see if you guys would like it so I should know to continue or not. I have a pretty good idea of where to go next if I get enough positive reviews, so tell me what you think about it! If feedback is good, expect the next chapter up soon, The Yule Ball, where things get rolling. 

All reviews are much appreciated and so important! Please review! Nice and long ones are favorites! ^_^ If you have any questions and want to know more before telling me to keep it or sack it, email me at lg_sweetie@hotmail.com

P.S The rating will definitely go up!

Thanks, and can't wait to hear your feedback. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A/N: For some reason things that are mint to be in italics, did not work, while others did. I'm sorry about his, but do not know how to fix it. If you do know please include it in your review!

~*~

"Shut up Ron! Not _here!!_" Ginny urged her brother as she gripped the hand of her seventh-year date to the Yule Ball.

"You stay away from my sister!"

"Ron! He didn't do anything!"

_Who the hell is that? _Draco turned to face the commotion coming from the other end of the Hall to see Weasley chewing out his sister. _Must be another one of her dates. What an idiot. Ha, who cares? It must be because can't even get a date with the Mudblood. _

Draco continued to watch amused as Ginny threw her arms up in frustration and stormed out of the hall, leaving her stunned date behind. 

"Draco?" came a seductive voice from behind his shoulder. He felt a hand slip into his and he allowed himself to be led to the dance floor by another one of his faceless, nameless admirers. Having grown quite accustom to random girls and women making passes to him, his thoughts left that of the little redhead and went to ones of whether this object leading him to dance would as willingly lead him to bed. 

~*~

I hate him. I fucking hate him. Why would he do that in front of all those people? He is such an asshole. I hate him!  

Ginny sat on the cold stone floor down in the dungeons. Not having wanted to go back to her tower, where she would surely run into anther one of her housemates, (which she did not want to do) she had come down to one of the darker places of the castle to be alone. 

Wiping a tear that traveled to the apple of her cheek, she looked down at her plain, juvenile dress. 

_I hate being poor. I hate how I'm sixteen and wear dresses suited for a five-year-old. _  

In her furry, she tore off the chiffon scarf constricting her; uncovering the few inches of skin that showed beneath her collarbone. She looked down, as if questioning if she felt sexier by revealing a little more of her pale, cinnamon-sprinkled skin, but the harsh answer came mockingly, "_This is not sexy. How would you even know having never felt that way?_ _How could you when you have a brother that keeps you on a 3-foot leash?"_

After what felt like an hour, Ginny suddenly felt desperate for her bed where she could stop these voices and she stood up to begin walking back to Gryffindor Tower. 

~*~

What a waste! Who would have thought she would have been such a prude and gotten cold feat at the last moment? Awe well, she would have been bad anyway.  

Draco walked back from the Yule Ball, which he also thought was a complete waste of his life now that his potential lay had been a failed attempt. His dress robe laid hanging over his forearm while his hands rested in the pockets of his pants. His face once again glowed eerily out of place; his white head and white arms seemed to float around his black-clothed body. 

With easy confident strides he moved silently through the dungeon halls, but slipped slightly when he felt a smooth surface other than stone beneath his polished shoes. Bending down to pick it up, he examined it in the light of fire atop a pillar nearby to find it was a women's scarf. His mind instantly recognized it and played the image of Weasley and his sister, whom had been wearing it.

Smirking at the sudden possibility of some fun he looked down the hall to where he figured she had gone, and now walking at a fast pace, he began stalking his pray. 

~*~

He did not have to go far to catch up with her. He watched her round a corner and then poked his porcelain like face around to see her move in a slow sulky manor that told him she must have still been upset with her brother. 

Perfect. 

Plans for this little redhead formed at supersonic speeds in Draco's malicious mind. 

Now to start the fun.  

He silently followed her until he was at her heals, and then decided to make his presence known. 

~*~

"You shouldn't be down here."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. 

Oh my goodness.  

She turned to face the notorious Draco Malfoy, who was obviously amused to find her there judging by the smirk playing on his lips. 

"I can be wherever I want. I'm a prefect." She hoped she didn't sound as frightened as she felt; she was still recovering from the scare he had given her.

His smirk grew into a grin as he said quietly, "You still shouldn't be down here". 

Now growing frustrated, Ginny retorted, "Oh please Malfoy. I have no time for you right now. Go back to your dormitory."

She watched him raise an eyebrow before he said, "Well, when do you have time for me?"

"What?"   

"Since you don't have time for me now, I'll be glad to come back later when you do."

This statement confused Ginny. What is he talking about?  

"You have problems Malfoy. Now excuse me."

She turned back around to continue walking back when she heard, "Forgetting something?" Rolling her eyes she pivoted back to face him. 

"No," she said flatly.

"I think you are. This belongs to you, doesn't it?" He flashed her scarf out at arms length. 

Shit.  

Ginny made a snatch for it, but he was too quick for her and brought his arm back above his head.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes" she said exasperated, "give it to me."

"Why was your brother yelling at you?" he asked, completely ignoring her demand.

Answering him straight out will probably be the fastest way out of this.   

She gave him a look saying why would you care? Then answered, "He thought my date only wanted to get me into bed with him, just like every other guy I go out with."

Draco raised both eyebrows this time the said, "And why would that be a problem?"

"How do I know?" Ginny felt her temper rising. "He's always been like this."

"Do you hate him for it?"

Is this Malfoy I'm talking to?   

"I-I sometimes…I dunno? Why do you care?"

He said nothing but starred strait into her eyes with such intent it made her want to turn away, but she held her gaze on his eyes too. 

Taking a step forward he said, "You shouldn't listen to him. You should do what you want."

Ginny was not expecting these words, especially not from Malfoy. But she liked hearing them, and she liked the thought doing what they said. She had never considered going against her brothers words, and these seemed to instantly open a new door of opportunities.  

~*~

Draco saw the change of expression immediately. 

She's so naive that she never considered it until now!    

Ginny's face had changed from sad and useless to one of being powerful with new opportunities. 

"You shouldn't keep in you anger by disappearing down here either."

He saw a smile itched at the corners of her mouth. 

Yes. She like this idea of power. She's not that far from being a Slytherin after all. She just didn't know it. But I'm going to show her. I'm going to let all that anger out. She's going to get her bit, while I get mine. Weasley will never know how it happened.  

"You know Malfoy, your right," she said loosing her usual cold tone she took to addressing him with. 

Draco just grinned with closed lips and shrugged. "So you want this back?"

"Please." And for the first time, she looked at him not with disgusted, but like how most other girls looked at him.

It was like a fire of lust had burst into flames inside Draco. How I love the sound of her pleading.  

He stepped foreword until he was inches from her. She did not avert her gave, but stared back at him as though also realizing what she could suddenly do to torture her brother the way he had tortured her.  

Carefully, he took one end of the long fabric in his hand and placed it around her neck while still holding the opposite end in his other hand. Without letting go, he looked down into her brown eyes.  Behind them he saw a blazing fire, of what he could not tell, but soon it will be a fire of want. A want for me.   

And with that thought, he pulled on the scarf, bringing the little redhead against him as he caught her lips in his. 

~*~

Ginny's heart began to pound in her little chest with excitement and fright. 

Oh my goodness, he's going to kiss me. Draco Malfoy, the boy I hated, who turned into a man, who I thought I hated, but now, he's going to kiss me, and I'm going to let him.   

And before she could get in another thought, his face came closer to hers until his lips took hers and her mind left her, and all that was left was feeling. 

As Ginny's eyes fluttered shut, the kiss that started out slow, became faster and more forceful. His tongue felt its way into her mouth and Ginny's hands clutched onto his shoulders for support; she figured she wouldn't be able to stand because the power of this kiss was so strong.  

And still the kiss became more hurried. Draco let go of the scarf; it hung loosely around her now red neck, and instead took hold of her, cupping her jaw to hold them in place. The fervent kiss took so much energy out of Ginny that she gasped into his mouth, her heart pounding as if she had sprinted a mile. But she didn't dare let go, she couldn't. Although to keep kissing him was sucking the life out of her, she felt that if she let go she would die. She needed to keep kissing him, and it scared her, but at the same time she felt more excited and more alive than she had ever been. 

~*~

Holy shit.   

Draco could not believe how intense this kiss was, nor could he believe how good of a kisser Ginny was, nor could he believe how incredibly turned on he was at the moment.  

His legs were numb, and he wouldn't be able to stand much longer, especially not with Ginny's added weight, so he began to take shuffled steps forewords until he felt Ginny slam into the wall beneath him. He opened his eyes at that moment to see her through her head back in a gasp for air, her eyes still half-closed, her face flushed. He felt a painful throb in his pants, and pushed himself into Ginny once more, sandwiching her between him and the wall. With the added pressure, she let out a moan, which made him grin. And for the first time in what felt like hours and no time at all, he whispered hoarsely into her ear, 

"You like this don't you?"

He felt her shiver against him. 

I can't believe she's hasn't struggled once, he thought as he began sucking and nibbling on the tender skin of her neck below her ear. Ginny's answer came in a soft giggle, and then, 

"Are you kidding?"

He smirked as their eyes met. And to his erections horror, she bit her lower lip, and at that moment it hit Draco just how alluring and sexy this little redhead could be. 

"You're too much Ginny."

~*~

Ginny? Did he just call me Ginny?   

Ginny opened her eyes in slight shock at being called by her first name. 

"Ok, Draco," she said, adding extra emphases on his name, "If you can't handle me". And she made to push out from under him, but his strong hand griped onto her shoulder and pushed her firm back into place. 

"I never said that"

And with that, his lips claimed hers once again. He let go his grasp on her and brought his hands down to her chest. 

This feels so good.   

Ginny brought her hands underneath his black wife-beater. She felt his soft bare skin and slid her hands along his toned chest, marveling at how much strength those muscles must have possessed. 

The kiss gained speed once more and Ginny was soon gasping into his mouth as their tongues battled for territory inside their locked jaws. Her hands left his chest and she found her fingers raking themselves through his platinum hair. 

She was like a wind-up toy; she had been cranked and now had no choice but to loose control. She didn't not know what she felt for Draco, whether it was lust or love, or why she was letting him take her when hours ago she would have rather licked a toilet that kiss him, but she was, and she didn't care. She didn't care if it was all a cruel joke, or if it was real. All she wanted to do is forever be lost a kiss like this one, and never, never let go. 

~*~

I can't hold it much longer, Draco thought.

He took hold of her hips, wanting nothing more than to tear this old dress right off of this tiny beauty. He kissed her harder and then bit her lip. She let out a whimper of pain.  Draco's stomach leapt in a sick joy of inflicting pain upon her. He kissed her hard again, and he felt her body grow limp against his. 

Who would have known she is so easily affected by me?    

He smiled inwardly to himself. But he knew he would have to stop soon. Although he would love to take her innocence at that moment, doing it in a corridor that was sure to fill with student coming back from the ball was not the smartest thing to do. Plus, the wait would make it all the more exciting. 

He would let her go for now, but she would never really leave him. He knew, that she would need him now, want him now, and wouldn't be able to resist. 

~*~

All of a sudden, in the middle of their kiss, Draco pulled away. Ginny gasped for breath but looked like a child who had its favorite toy taken away. 

"What's wrong?" she whispered, fright noticeable in her voice. 

"Nothing. It's gotten late. The ball should be finished soon, you'd better go."

Ginny didn't move. She wanted to kiss him again so badly it hurt, but she knew that she had to go, she couldn't get caught now. She dropped her hands around his neck and looked up into his gorgeous face, her torn feelings evident.

"But…"

She did not know where to begin. How was it going to be now that it was over and they had to face the consequences, whether they were rewards or punishments? Where they going to forget it ever happened and go back to hating each other? But, even then, maybe she still did hate him? Do they start seeing each other in secret? 

But most of all, what do I want? Unfortunately, right now I have no idea.   

"Do you want this to end?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"No," she said confidently. 

"Then it won't."

"I need to see you again. Soon. I won't be able to wait."

Over all her mixed up feelings, the one she felt the most was need. She didn't know why, but stopping the kiss was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to endure, and so would be waiting for the next time they could share a moment like that. 

"Tomorrow night. The Room of Requirement. Can you be there at nine?"

"Yes," she said, but she felt almost robotic now, like she had no control over what she was saying and felt totally numb in feelings. 

"Good. Goodbye Ginny."

~*~

End

A/N: EEEEeee…. I don't know what to think… Before I started writing it seemed good but I really have no idea how that chapter was…I've never written like this before (two characters POV constantly switching, the style I'm writing with, and a plot that has doomed characters with only inner conflicts). So, please tell me what you think! If its bad, go ahead and say it but please tell me how I can improve! I would also love ideas for the story, just to see other options. 

Thanks once again, 

~luvs2party~


End file.
